


Introductions :)

by Bestboiuwu



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: You may veiw this as a follow up to my last fic if you so wish, but it's drastically tonally different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Guppy, this is your uncle Max!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Introductions :)

"Guppy, this is your uncle Max!"

"Actually, am'nt I technically her grandfather?"

Sharkboy blinks. "You're not my dad, Max."

"Yeah, but- you know what? Okay."

"Max, say hi! Guppy, say hi!"

"Hi."

"Hi?" A pause, "Sorry, I'm uh- not great with kids."

"Liar!" Sharkboy calls back.

"Shut up!"

Guppy stares him dead in the eyes. "You just said the 'S' word"

"The 'S'-?" Max internally panicks, going over the last few seconds of the conversation in his head. "OH! The 'S'-" he turns to sharkboy, "since when is shut up the S word?"

"She's five, roll with it."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh, okay"

Max stares at Guppy. Guppy stares at Max.

"So, uhhhh-"

"Are you Dreamboy?"

"Uh, yes? I mean that name is from when I was ten, but-"

"'s true that you can make anything happen?"

"Uh, pretty much?"

"Like what?"

Another beat of silence.

"...do you like rollercoasters?"

Guppy's face lights up. Sharkboy gives him a dissaproving look.

"What? It's not like I had many other ways of keeping kids entertained on drool."

"Gonna put my daughter on a death coaster. cool."

"Well I mean, we'll also be on this, as you describe it, 'death coaster.'"

Sharkboy snorts. "Sounds like a lovely idea. And who do we call to save us when Mr. Electric puts the track on an infinite loop?"

"Lavagirl," they both say at once. "Plus," Max continues, "I am pretty sure that we no longer have to worry about a giant evil version of my fourth grade teacher. My current nightmares are much more existential, promise."

"I'll be holding you to that. It's taxes, and the looming and inevitable threat of death, or nothing."

Max Laughes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."


End file.
